In general, the present invention relates to organic elastomers containing surface treated kaolin clays. More especially it relates to organic elastomers containing kaolin clays that have been surface treated with diisocyanate coupling agents.
Inorganic fillers such as silicas and clays have been used in rubber to reinforce and to improve certain properties of the rubber vulcanizates. The most common reinforcement material in tires is carbon black but carbon black is a high energy intensive product. As the price of energy increases the economics of carbon black makes it less desirable as a filler. Therefor, inorganic fillers which are modified with various coupling agents are slowly taking over part of the carbon black market.